HaRd Decisions
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: She felt two different loves for two different hedgehogs. He was her present, and the other was her past, two importances that completed her future. She needed him for the dark, and the other for the light. So why not...."have us BOTH tonight?" SonAmyShad


**Disclaimer: **_It's a fan website, so if I owned Sonic the Hedgehog, I'd be sleeping with a million bucks instead of typing on the computer, ah~? _

**Warning:** _...Sexual Content, Sorry peeeeoples, this isn't the initial threesome chapter, just a shitty, sex-implied prologue to it. To be honest I don't even know if I should keep this up - threesomes don't really need an explanation behind or before it, because explanations usually ruin it, but god damn it, I'm stalling some time until I have more access to the computer. If you catch some grammar mistakes, then run right through 'em and pretend that the correct word was there._

_I reeeally want to either post the next chapter to this, or 'Night-Crawler' (story in the ShadAmy workshop on my profile). Beware, if you didn't know by the hinting summary of 'Night-Crawler,' it is an oral-sex based ShadAmy fic...and until I decide so, it may turn into a lemon. Not sure yet. I have like, five other lemons I want to write._

* * *

**Prologue: Choices**

* * *

...She couldn't choose, and she couldn't have both. She felt two different types of love for two different hedgehogs. One was her present, and the other was her past, two importances that completed her future. She needed one for the dark, and the other for the light.

_"Teh...I hate to break it to ya', Ames, but I'm not up for another game of 'rebound.' Aren't we a little too old to be playing duck-duck-goose?"_

__

"You can not keep running between us both, Rose. I refuse to put myself in such a vulnerable position."

"I'll see you around when you can make up your mind, okay? Later!"

_"Decide, or make no decision at all."_

- So, upon her inability to, _'make up her mind'_ as the blue had so eloquently put it, Amy Rose never saw either one of them later; the conversations spinning in her head's broken record player were two years old. Yet, in between these two years of not glancing, not speaking, not waving, and certainly not _kissing_ either hedgehogs, she still could not choose. Yes, oh _yes_ - it was as complicatedly simple as that.

She was constantly on and off with both enticing males before their official incisions, but never at once. She'd reject a kiss to the lips -_both sets_ - by one, because she was fantasizing the other. Her physical affections were never unfaithful, for it was her emotional affections that led to the lonely hole she was in now.

No, oh _no_ - it was as simply complicated as that.

Now, with the _**blue wanderer**_, it was adrenaline.

Adventure on the go; fun; freedom; bliss. _Obsessive idolization; wanting to be him._

There were childish flirts (if you eavesdropped), his cheesy grins and her laughing smiles, awkward silences and embarrassing accidents, shares of his endless travels and her whines to go with him, cotton candy and Twinkle Park, a shy arm around the back of her chair that made her heart melt, a grip squeezed around her hand to keep her close when they were lost in Eggman's tunnel, a sidelong glance that made her blush, a kiss on his cheek goodnight, the throbbing between his legs when her breasts had hugged his chest, and the nervous nerves jittering in his lips when their mouths had brushed after she'd pull back.

It was obvious to Station Square, because one friendly smile between her and the blue, and Knuckles was making 'kissy' faces at them; everyone knew. Though soon enough, it became more than a giddy little friendship that was tap-dancing on the outskirts of puppy love.

...Sonic had loved her _throat_, just once.

She memorized how dark the corner of the party was, how strong the booze tasted on his slippery tongue, how shyly eager his hands were to grope and _squeeze_ one cup-size larger than Rouge, how _hard_ he was between her _thighs_, how her back dry-humped the wall while his hips moved against hers faster than his feet.

She remembered how _cold_ the closet was, how _hot_ their bodies were, and how loud the party was outside that closet's door. She recalled all the high notes Sonic could hit when he sobbed her name like a call-girl. He had jerked the coats off their hangers and bumped his head back against the wall. The moment's ending had streamed so fast down her throat that her swallows couldn't keep up with the pace as that moment's taste was too bitter for her tastebuds to take. She had felt the tears bite at her eyes and the veined strain on her esophagus when she fought not to regurgitate the burn scalding it. At the finale, her head spun from the alcohol until she fainted on the closet-floor with a scared hedgehog trying to shake her awake.

...She avoided him after that. She didn't want to be "that girl," and it helped that Sonic hadn't remembered a thing. She had never thought about those kinds of intimate things. At least, not at the time, even if she had been nineteen. Yet there must have been some irony in how they started dating a few months after, only to separate a few months later without any erotica in between. The intimacy in their relationship was full of amateur make-outs that would result in a bitten lip or a bloody nipple since they both were a bit clumsy with each other.

* * *

With the _**black mysteriousness**_, it was chemistry.

Growth of the mind; mutually loyal devotion; peace; adventure on the go. _Realistic fascination; wanting to know him._

There were sarcastic flirts (if you squinted), his eyebrow-raised smirks and her insecure grins, relaxing silences and dangerous adventures, shares of different views and similar feelings on humanitarianism and values, poppy-meadows and star-gazing, a brush between their shoulders that made her shudder, his body shielding hers when they were caught by security in Eggman's base, a gaze over his shoulder that made her heart weak, a one-time only whisper in her ear goodnight, her knees turning to water when his fangs hadn't meant to graze her ear like it did, and the nervous nerves jittering in her lips when their mouths had brushed after he pulled back.

It wasn't obvious to Station Square, but one intense stare between her and the black, and Omega was cocking his head at them; only he knew. Yet soon enough, it became more than an enlightening friendship that had been developing into lovesickness.

Shadow had loved her _body_, just once.

It would take forever and a lifetime to forget how his fangs had pinched her skin in patient little love-bites that one night. How her fingers drowned in his quills to keep his love close. How his graceful tongue met her satisfaction. How his muffled growl sent quivers up her stomach. How she threw her head back and tasted every letter of his name in her whimper. How the backs of his fingers stroked her stomach to relax her body. And somehow the thing that aroused her most was _the way_ he touched her - a hand brushing down the forearm, kisses on her breasts, breath on her neck, suckles on her chin, mouth teasing along hers, bottom lip brushing her eyelid, a hand under her jaw to tilt her head into his kiss; no rush, no lust - just warmth. No clumsiness, just relaxation.

* * *

Despite these two contrasting experiences, her virginity hadn't been given to either. She had made a point of it that she wanted both lovers - just for a night, just for a lifetime.

She loved the **blue**, from the way he laughs to the way he awkwardly touched her. She loved his immature nature and the beautiful smiles in need of braces, but one day one will have to grow up. So every time he hugged her against his squishy-soft waist and smooched her flushed cheek, she'd daydream about embracing the black's rock hard masculinity, feeling his sensual whispers on her ear, and drowning in his gaze's intensity.

She loved the **black**, from the way he chuckles to the way he subtly touched her. She loved his_ semi_-mature nature and the beautiful mind in need of guidance, but one day one should have to loosen up. So every time he craned her chin up and kissed her lips with restrained passion, she'd daydream the blue's goofy pecks and silly bear-hugs as she'd drown in his warm gaze.

The pink needed both to balance her. She couldn't choose, so she needed both, and had fantasized both for two years.

Amy her back arched off the bed as her fingers pumped deeper-she needed _both_; the black's love in her mouth, the blue's love between her thighs-her toes locked up; a-almost there-she couldn't choose so she needed both; the blue suckling her neck, the black suctioning her _clean_ -the fever perspired on her cheeks as her breaths grew hoarse-she needed _both_; the black's claws raking down her back, the blue's tongue dragging up her backside-a gasping cry drooled off her lips; almost _th-there_-she couldn't choose, she needed _both_, so-

-"_We're_ choosing _for_ you..."

Her eyes flunked open, and her frantic movements slowed to a complete stop.

Tonight, there would be no choosing, just...penetrative _sharing_.

* * *

_Don't worry about the end of the lil' chapter - they're going to neither rape her nor be 'touching on each other's boy-parts,' it's just two guys on one girl, not an orgy. Shockingly, the passion will over-dominant the smut. Meaning, sex with emotiooon~. This also means there will be more than one chapter, dur-hur~, hehe. _


End file.
